


Поход на "Золотом Руно"

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, alternative universe, Морская АУшка
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea





	1. Chapter 1

О приватных обедах князя Аджимана разговоры среди столичной знати ходили уже давно. Получить на них приглашение было и престижно, и опасно: Жуслан слышал о случаях, когда премьер-министр при первой перемене блюд сообщал своему гостю о том, что тот лишается выгодной должности или отправляется служить губернатором, а то и помощником губернатора, в какую-нибудь отдаленную колонию. После этого князь преспокойно наслаждался обедом и зрелищем, как сидящий напротив него вельможа давится изысканными яствами, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы запустить тарелкой в своего хозяина. С другой стороны, бывало, что лорд Аджиман вскользь упоминал о грядущем повышении или новом титуле.

Сам Жуслан пришел к обеду, не зная за собой греха - не потому, что был так уж хорош, просто в последние время не представилсь возможности устроить что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Подхваченная на охоте простуда перешла в воспаление легких, так что Жуслан месяц провалялся в постели в своем особняке, сначала плавая в полубреду, а потом - перечитывая любимые книги, кашляя, послушно принимая лекарства и изнывая от тоски. Обвинить его можно было разве что в лености.

Они уже дошли до десерта, и Жуслан подумал, что, возможно, нынешняя их встреча не несет в себе никакой особеной цели - иногда премьер-министр приглашал людей к себе, чтобы просто пообедать в приятной компании. Аджиман с удовольствием обсуждал последние столичные сплетни, рассказал Жуслану парочку историй про его отца, приходившегося князю двоюродным братом, посетовал на нынешнюю моду. И уже под конец, когда они пили кофе, небрежно спросил:

\- Как ваше здоровье, Жуслан?

\- Благодарю вас, лучше.

\- Вы встревожили нас всех. Его величество сетовал, что лишился одного из своих лучших чиновников, когда вы слегли.

\- Его величество льстит мне, - Жуслан улыбнулся.

\- Но вы все же немного бледны. Я думаю, вам было бы полезно ненадолго покинуть столицу.

Жуслан отпил кофе, стараясь скрыть растерянность. Вот они и подошли к делу...

\- Действительно, - согласился он. - Весна в этом году запоздала, не так ли? В Лютехе сыро и тоскливо, я с удовольствием побывал бы где-нибудь, где климат получше. Вы много путешествовали по миру, дядюшка, я с удовольствием выслушаю ваши рекомендации, куда мне следует отправиться.

Аджиман одобрительно кивнул:

\- Как насчет Тюранджии? Плыть туда, конечно, долговато, зато в это время года там замечательно тепло.

\- Звучит неплохо, - Жуслан приказал себе не паниковать, несмотря на то, что одна мысль о путешествии по морю вызывала тошноту.

\- Я дам вам рекомендательные письма к моему старому другу, он как раз поселился там после выхода в отставку. Замечательнейший человек, немного эксцентричный, но я уверен: знакомство с ним доставит вам радость.

\- Благодарю вас.

\- И раз уж вы все равно будете в тех краях... - Аджиман, поднявшись из-за стола, подошел к стенному шкафу, достал отуда небольшую папку. Жуслан заметил, что она лежала в закрытом на замок ящике, и Аджиман, прежде чем открыть его, набрал на комбинацию цифр. Интересно...

\- Вы наверняка слышали о прискорбном проишествии в Тюранджии?

\- Если вы имеете в виду внезапную гибель императорского наместника, то да.

\- Не знаю, в курсе ли вы уже, - Аджиман протянул ему папку, - но его убили.

Жуслан на секунду застыл.

\- Нет, этого я не знал.

\- Это стало известно всего несколько дней назад. Новости распространяются так медленно... Отравление, у местного врача нет никаких сомнений.

\- Уже известно, кто это сделал? Или, по крайней мере, есть подозреваемые?

\- Увы.

\- Что я должен буду сделать, когда прибуду в Тюранджию?

\- Найти убийцу, - Аджиман улыбался так довольно, словно сделал Жуслану отличный подарок и теперь ждал взрыва благодарности.

\- Лорд Аджиман, - Жуслан осторожно подбирал слова, - как вы знаете, я никогда не увлекался криминалистикой.

\- В данном случае в этом нет необходимости. В Тюранджию надо послать не имперского следователя - хотя один из них, разумеется, поедет с вами, - а дипломата, - Аджиман налил себе еще кофе. - Вы в последнее время почти не выходили из дому, а все, кто наносил вам визиты, старались не волновать вас лишний раз. Что-то замышляется, Жуслан. Кто-то хочет лишить Титания львиную долю ее влияния. Как только стало известно, что наместника отравили, по столице поползли слухи. И мне кажется, что кто-то намеренно распустил их. Вы, может быть, уже не помните, но на тот пост было два кандидата. Одним был покойный Арбон, вторым - мой старший брат, Эсторадо.

\- И вы порекомендовали Арбона.

\- Потому что мой брат не годился для такой ответственной должности. Поначалу просто болтали, будто Эсторадо спланировал убийство конкурента. К несчастью, не так давно он побывал в Тюранджии, да еще и с моим поручением. Теперь же в смерти Арбона обвиняют нас обоих. Кое-кто уже начинает говорить, что весь клан замешан в крайне неприятных вещах. Еще немного и на свет начнут вытаскивать наше грязное белье. Мы не можем этого допустить.

\- Я ваш племянник и тоже Титания, - напомнил Жуслан. - Что бы я ни нашел в Тюранджии, мне не поверят.

\- О, вам, - это слово Аджиман подчеркнул голосом, - поверят. У вас репутация справедливого человека. Я не хочу, чтобы вы нашли убийцу. С вами поедет один из самых способных императорских следователей, он и сам справится. Найдите мне того, кто пытается ослабить клан.

\- В Тюранджии? Это преуспевающая колония, не спорю, но если кто-то и хочет нам навредить, то он должен находиться в столице.

\- Совсем не обязательно. Сколько человек живет в столице? И сколько в других городах, где члены нашей семьи занимают влиятельные посты? Нам крайне важно сохранить лицо, остаться теми, кто властвует не по праву силы, а по праву...

\- Морального превосходства? - немного насмешливо подсказал Жуслан.

Аджиман улыбнулся.

\- Например. К тому же мои люди проверили все, что могли, и пока не нашли ни одной зацепки ни к кому из дворян в Лютехе. Именно поэтому я считаю - вернее, у меня предчувствие, а оно редко меня обманывает, - нам надо разобраться, кто именно отравил Арбона. От него мы, - Аджиман улыбнулся почти с предвкушением, - как это говорится... раскрутим цепочку? - и в итоге дойдем до того, кто за всем стоит. Я знаю, что он где-то рядом. Наверняка это кто-то из тех, кто улыбается нам в коридорах дворца или одного из министерств. И когда мы его найдем...

Жуслан кашлянул.

\- Мне кажется, я понимаю, почему вы посылаете меня, дядюшка.

\- Я никогда в вас не сомневался, - Аджиман откинулся на спинку стула. - Как я уже сказал, у вас репутация человека справедливого. Впридачу я дам вам того, кого считают человеком честным.

\- Кого же?

\- Вашего кузена, Ариабарта.

\- Коммодора?

\- Вы удивлены?

\- Не слишком... Мы просто редко общались, - Жуслан пожал плечами. Ариабарт был так же хорош - или плох, время покажет, - как и любой другой. - Есть что-то, что мне надо знать о положении в Тюранджии?

Аджиман поколебался.

\- Нет, - сказал он в конце концов.

***

Сердечность из коммодора Ариабарта Титания так и лилась.

Он на все лады повторял, до чего же рад приветствовать на своем скромном корабле лорда Жуслана, при этом и лорду Жуслану, и коммодору, и стоявшим рядом офицерам было ясно, как день, что гость, да еще такой неудобный, нужен Ариабарту, как пятая нога, и предстоящая поездка его совсем не радует. Впрочем до записных остряков при дворе коммодор не дотягивал, и Жуслан относился к его недовольству со снисходительным терпением. Пусть думает что угодно, лишь бы не мешал.

В то что коммодор будет пытаться помешать его миссии, Жуслан не верил. При всех военных заслугах, положение Ариабарта при дворе было не слишком прочным. И, как сказал лорд Аджиман, он был честным человеком - недостаток, не искорененный воспитанием, и причина частого недовольства Ариабартом среди придворных.

Жуслан улыбнулся, глядя в широкую спину коммодора, тот как раз вел гостя в каюту. Он, разумеется, загодя разузнал все сплетни о своем будущем "помощнике". Не то, чтобы их было много, граф Ариабарт Титания был донельзя скучной особой: храня верность императору, ни в каких политических скандалах не участвовал, в делах интимных отличался невероятной скрытностью - Жуслану так и не удалось узнать, есть ли у него дама сердца. Все что он сумел выяснить у агентуры: у Ариабарта лет десять назад была невеста, которая то ли сама отказала ему, то ли насильно была выдана замуж за другого, и с тех пор он не делал ни малейшей попытки породниться с каким-нибудь семейством. А все предложения, поступающие тем чаще, чем успешнее проходила его карьера, отклонял, но делал это так деликатно, что никто не затаил на него обиды. В то что коммодор придается тайным извращениям, никто не верил: слишком уж он был искренен, идя к обедне, а делал он это регулярно. Куда такому хорошему прихожанину до веселых игр, не одобряемых церковью...

Наибольший интерес представляло его происхождение. Как расказала Жуслану одна из их общих тетушек, младенец Ариабарт имел несчастье родиться на месяц раньше положенного срока. Ничего необычного, вот только был младенец слишком крепок для недоношеного, о чем и растрезвонила обиженная на его мать служанка. Свет в то время занимали куда более интересныe сплетни: одна из весьма благородных барышень сбежала из родительского дома с каким-то виконтом, ужасный мезальянс, и двор, счастливо шокированный, с удовольствием обсасывал все подробности. Предполагаемые рога одного из князей были не настолько в новинку в столице, чтобы так долго их обсуждать. Да и мальчик с годами стал походить на мать, а не на кого-нибудь из часто бывающих в доме гостей. Досужие сплетники, конечно, подсчитали, что маленький Ариабарт, если родился в срок, был зачат как раз в то время, когда человек, записаный в церковных книгах его отцом, находился вдалеке от двора и своей супруги. Княгиня на все вопросы возмущенно фыркала, а князь отвечал, что ему нет резона сомневаться в верности жены. Или у интересующихся есть магический кристал, способный установить отцовство?

Сплетни, пусть и довольно вяло, все-таки бродили, но нeдолго: когда ребенку исполнилось пять лет, князь, умудрившись оскорбить одновременно и императора, и высшее духовенство, попал в немилость и отправился в ссылку. Он шесть лет просидел в своем поместье и, кроме крайних случаев, не появлялся при дворе даже после помилования. Его супруга бушевала и устраивала скандалы, требуя немедленно вернуться в столицу, и, очевидно, в пылу гнева сказала лишнее. Ее с сыном отослали в одно из отдаленных имений, где она и прожила еще десять лет, почти лишеная поддержки. Князь же, полностью сосредоточившись на старшем сыне от первого брака, перестал заниматься младшим и после смерти второй жены отправил мальчика на флот. С глаз долой, из сердца вон.

Быть бы Ариабарту обычным капитаном, невзирая на все его таланты, если бы не стечение обстоятельств, после которого на него обратили внимание, и не чья-то могущественная и явно благоволившая Ариабарту рука, прослеживающаяся с событий, ознаменовавших начало его карьеры, так явно, что мало у кого остались сомнения: все-таки не бывает дыма без огня, и князь Ариабарту был кем угодно, но не родным отцом. А вот кто именно помог своему отпрыску, так и осталось неизвестным, что тоже вызывало немалое удивление. гордться родством с Ариабартом было не зазорно, а его незаконнорожденность... При дворе было несколько именитых господ и прекрасных дам, приходившимся кровными родственниками императору, но носивших совсем другие фамилии.

Словом, Ариабарт не представлял интереса для Жуслана и особых пакостей от него ожидать не приходилось.

Коммодор распахнул дверь каюты и широким жестом пригласил своего гостя внутрь.

Наверное, Жуслан все-таки не сумел совладать с лицом: Ариабарт вопросительно поднял брови.

\- У меня давно не совершал путешествия по морю, - Жуслан отступил в сторону, пропуская матроса с вещами и Балами с кофром, где хранились важные документы, в том числе и обещанные князем Аджиманом донесения. - Позабыл, какие размеры кают на корабле...

Ариабарт пожал плечами и откланялся. Видимо, оскорбился за "Золотое руно".

Трехпалубное "Золотое руно", тут Жуслан не спорил, былo прекрасным кораблем даже эстетически и считалoсь одним из самых надежных и быстроходных существующих. И не виной корабля было то, что Жуслана немедленно укачивало на любой водной поверхности. Будь у него выбор, он бы отправился по материку, рассчитав все так, что путешествие по морю заняло бы всего пару дней, но - скорость. Две недели на "Руне" вместо месяца - не оставили Жуслану ни одного шанса.

***

Первые три дня Жуслан искренне ненавидел коммодора и причина его ненависти была настолько постыдной и детской, что он с трудом признавался в ней даже себе. Ариабарт совершенно, абсолютно, ни в каких условиях не страдал морской болезнью. А Жуслан...  
Он попытался отвлечься на донесения шпионов Аджимана - не помогло, строчки расплывались перед глазами и виски немедленно начинало ломить. Попытался набросать план действий по прибытии в Тюранджию - корабль качнуло, Жуслану пришлось ловить чернильницу и справляться с приступом тошноты и паники. По ночам ему снились кошмары, как он захлебывается в соленой воде.  
А когда он выползал из каюты, то все время натыкался на Ариабарта, отвратительно свежего и неизменно улыбающегося. Явно хорошо выспавшегося.

Жуслан ненавидел его от всей души.

Он понимал, что должен справиться с собой: коммодору, возможно, придется в ближайшем будущем сыграть важную роль в его расследовании; как же, "честный человек", чья репутация настолько безупречна, что его свидетельству поверят даже недоброжелатели - немногочисленные, надо признать. Кроме того, Ариабарт наверняка обладал и другими достоинствами, раз был так любим командой. Жуслан сразу заметил, с какой готовностью тому повиновались, такую не вобьешь в подчиненных плетьми и не купишь, такую преданность можно получить разве что в подарок. Но ему было банально обидно, что он, князь и высокопоставленный член министерства внешних сношений, блюет после каждой волны, а этот... незаконнорожденный гуляет по кораблю, как по главному бульвару Лютеха.

Жуслан был несправедлив, знал это и злился еще сильнее.

Соблюдая традиции гостеприимства, Ариабарт приглашал его вместе отужинать. В первый день Жуслану было слишком плохо, чтобы вообще есть, на второй и третий день он отговорился необходимостью прочитать важные документы. На четвертый же он неосторожно оказался рядом с Ариабартом, когда ординарец доложил тому, что ужин подан. Судя по виду Ариабарта, ему самому не очень-то хотелось повторять приглашение, но правила приличия требовали хотя бы сделать вид, что он будет счастлив поесть, созерцая мрачную физиономию Жуслана. И те же самые правила подсказывали Жуслану, что он должен хотя бы раз принять приглашение.

На ужин оба отправились не слишком довольные друг другом.

Кают-компания оказалась уютной. Сидевшие за чаем офицеры Ариабарта, увидев своего коммодора в сопровождении гостя, вытяулись во фрунт. Стол был накрыт просто, еда оказалась не слишком изысканной, но другого Жуслан и не ждал. Он вел вежливый разговор о пустяках, наблюдая, с каким благоговением на Ариабарта смотрят его люди, кто, судя по всему, дружен с кем, о чем в разговорах умалчивают - не из-за его ли присутствия? Привычка подмечать такие детали въелась за годы дипломатической службы. Под конец ужина они остались вдвоем, не считая ординарца Ариабарта - кто заступил на вахту, кто отговорился делами и просто сбежал. Жуслан орудовал столовыми приборами, раздумывая, о чем бы еще поговорить, когда Ариабарт, почему-то стукнув вилкой по краю тарелки, спросил:

\- Видимо, в Тюранджии намечаются крупные неприятности? Раз лорд Аджиман послал именно вас.

Да уж, при дворе Ариабарт никак бы не сделал карьеры - такая прямота...

\- Почему вы так думаете?

\- Вас всегда посылают, если надо провернуть особенно деликатное дело, - Ариабарт пожал плечами. - После вашего визита, как правило, происходят крупные перестановки. Другое дело, зачем вам я. Добраться до Тюранджии вы могли бы с кем угодно. "Руно" боевой корабль, да еще мне приказали взять часть моего соединения. Мне хотелось бы знать, к чему готовиться. Нас встретят залпом из пушек?

\- Не думаю, - Жуслан отпил вина, выгадывая время. Аджиман не говорил, какая информация должна быть у Ариабарта. - Пушки если и будут палить, то исключительно политические. Вы же... будете своим присутствием напоминать всем, что в случае чего им придется иметь дело со всей мощью империи.

\- Тогда скажите, в каком случае и перед кем мне надо будет представлять всю империю. Надо же выглядеть грозно, сообразно причине.

Жуслан невольно улыбнулся и Ариабарт улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Возможно, кто-то пытается повредить Титании.

Ариабарт поощрительно кивнул.

\- Большего вы от меня пока не услышите, - Жуслан поднял руки, - но не потому, что я не хочу ничего рассказывать. Я просто сам не знаю, пока. Как только у меня появится какая-то ясность, я тут же сообщу вам.

\- Хорошо, - Ариабарт вздохнул и перевел разговор на другую тему.

***

На пятый день Жуслан вышел из каюты подышать свежим воздухом и проветрить голову. И наткнулся на Ариабарта.

Коммодор стоял, облокотившись на борт, смотрел вдаль и, похоже, не замечал ничего вокруг. Или удачно притворялся, давая Жуслану возможность незаметно уйти. Только уходить Жуслан больше не хотел, вместо этого он подошел к Ариабарту и поздоровался.

\- Вы выглядите намного лучше, - одобрительно сказал Ариабарт, взглянув на него.

\- Вам наверняка смешно смотреть на сухопутную крысу, которую тошнит от малейшей волны, - пробурчал Жуслан. Ариабарт насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Выражение "сухопутная крыса" употребляют только те, кто никогда не выходил в море.

\- Другими словами, сами сухопутные крысы, - в тон ему ответил Жуслан.

\- Когда я только начал учиться в академии, меня тоже тошнило всякий раз, стоило нам отойти от берега, - весело признался Ариабарт. - Я был уверен, что никогда не привыкну и в итоге меня вышвырнут с флота. И мне придется заняться... юриспруденцией, например. Но в конце концов привык.

Жуслан искоса глянул на него. Вид у Ариабарта был такой, как будто он родился на корабле; представить его за письменным столом в робе законника было... затруднительно.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, - ответил он. - Почему же вы не бросили флот по своей воле, если вам было настолько плохо? Или вы так хотели плавать?

\- Можно сказать, мне пришлось этого захотеть, - Ариабарт пожал плечами. - Но я доволен, что не сдался.

Жуслан вспомнил свои недавние мысли, что Ариабарта отправили на флот, чтобы доказательство неверности жены не маячило перед глазами, и впервые подумал, какую именно причину, почему его отсылают прочь, назвал князь нелюбимому отпрыску.

\- Мне кажется, вам подходит ваше место службы.

Ариабарт кивнул.

\- Между прочим, лорд Жуслан, по-моему, надвигается шторм. Я знаю, что у вас в каюте есть ценные вещи, было бы лучше, если бы вы позаботились о их сохранности в случае чего.

\- Думаете, мы утонем? - жалость к подростку-Ариабарту тут же вылетела у Жуслана из головы.

\- Нет, - Ариабарт рассмеялся. - Я думаю, нас будет качать сильнее, чем раньше.

И ушел, оставив Жуслана с желанием выброситься за борт и покончить со всем прямо сейчас. Впрочем, до вечера ничего не случилось, и Жуслан немного успокоился. Сидя в кают-компании за ужином - было бы странно, если бы он, приняв приглашение один раз, продолжил отказываться, - он внимательно слушал, как офицеры разговаривают о тех же мелочах, что и вчера. Ни один из них не высказывал ни малейшего признака волнения.

\- Между прочим, - Ариабарт щелкнул пальцами, когда его первый офицер, Полсон, упомянул Балами, - я же обещал ему учебник навигации. Где ваш адъютант, лорд Жуслан?

\- Подозреваю, что учится навигации на живом примере, - Жуслан пожал плечами, офицеры рассмеялись. - Он был в восторге от перспективы провести две недели на линкоре. Странно, что он в детстве не попытался сбежать из дома и наняться юнгой на какой-нибудь корабль.

\- Принести учебник, ваша светлость? - спросил ординарец. Спросил не подобострастно, а с готовностью сделать приятное любимому коммодору, отметил Жуслан.

\- Спасибо, Джон, не надо.

Покончив с ужином, Жуслан неожиданно для себя принял приглашение Ариабарта выпить у него в каюте. А вернувшись к себе, упал на кровать и задумался.

Книжная полка в каюте коммодора не особенно удивила, но найти на ней роман "Превратности любви" он не ожидал. Среди солидных книг по истории, навигации, мореходному делу и, почему-то, потрепаному томику сказок, неброский переплет выделялся именно своей невзрачностью, почему за него и цеплялся немедленно взгляд. Лорд Ариабарт не особо осторожничал, а может, просто не ожидал, что кто-то будет разглядывать его вещи.

"Превратности любви" был не просто скандальным романом, о котором судачили по углам, подальше от ушей духовенства, незамужник девушек и блюстителей нравственности. Его выход ознаменовался грандиозным скандалом даже при дворе, что и обеспечило книге массу читателей. Речь в ней шла о запретной любви двух мужчин - тема, которая лет сто пятьдесят назад могла привести автора в тюрьму или на виселицу. Жуслан, разумеется, читал все обсуждаемые новинки, и эта не прошла мимо него. Роман не был лишен приятности, но через пару лет его бы непременно забыли, соблазнившись новыми скандалами.

Значит, Ариабарт тоже читал такие книги. Да еще и брал с собой в долгие морские походы. Это о нем говорило... на самом деле, многое. И скорее всего объясняло, почему он до сих пор не был женат.

Жуслан улыбнулся уголками губ. Одних слухов о возможных пристрастиях коммодора могло оказаться достаточно, чтобы разрушить его репутацию "честного человека". Разумеется, болтовня светских бездельников не слишком бы взволновала самого Ариабарта, но наверняка были люди, чьим мнением он дорожил и кто бы неодобрительно отнесся к тому, что граф нарушает закон.

Жуслан не собирался использовать новые знания, чтобы навредить коммодору хоть каким-то образом. Его посетила другая идея: возможно, эти знания пригодятся просто ради удовольствия, причем - взаимного.

***

Шестой и седьмой дни Жуслан даже через много лет вспоминал, как одни из самых худших в своей жизни.

Началось все довольно безобидно. Их покачивало, но не настолько, чтобы Жуслану пришлось бежать к ведру и прощаться с завтраком - он даже погордился, что тоже начал привыкать к морю. Ближе к вечеру на палубе началась суматоха. Жуслан, с головой ушедший в отчеты шпионов Аджимана, сначала не обратил на нее внимания и решил узнать, в чем дело, только когда свисток боцмана прозвучал совсем рядом с каютой.

Снаружи царила суматоха, но организованная. Матросы выглядели встревоженно, но одновременно - как люди, готовые ко всему. Жуслана это не слишком успокоило.

Поиски Ариабарта привели его на мостик. Балами, который в последние дни вертелся тут постоянно (мальчишка бредил морем и приключениями, но в отличие от Ариабарта, его на флот в свое время не отпустил отец), скромно стоял в уголке и, кажется, старался не дышать, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания.

\- Коммодор, - Жуслану пришлось кричать. - Что происходит?

Ариабарт оглянулся на него и криво ухмыльнулся.

\- Похоже, нас довольно сильно потрясет. Вы убрали ваши бумаги?

\- Разумеется, - соврал Жуслан, подумав, что надо бы и правда этим заняться. - Лорд Ариабарт, я хотел бы знать...

\- Позже, - Ариабарт рубанул воздух рукой и отвернулся.

Один из его офицеров вежливо попросил Жуслана удалиться и намного энергичнее велел проваливать Балами. Жуслан, спасая самолюбие парня, приказал ему помочь с разбором документов, но было видно, что тот все время прислушивается, какие команды отдаются на палубе и пытается угадать, что же там происходит.

\- Неужели ты хотел бы бегать там, под проливным дождем? - Жуслан не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поддразнить его.

\- Конечно! - Балами посмотрел на дверь каюты с такой тоской, что Жуслану стало смешно.

Заснуть ему толком не удалось: "Руно" швыряло из стороны в сторону, с палубы доносились команды, разбавляемые ругательствами, пару раз Жуслану показалось, что он слышал голос Ариабарта совсем рядом со своей каютой. Он выныривал из тягучего состояния полусна, из кошмаров, и обнаруживал, что наяву все еще хуже.

В одно из таких пробуждений в каюте оказалось по колено воды.

Жуслан запаниковал. Рванулся к столу - спасти документы! - вспомнил, что сам убрал их в кофер, и, спотыкаясь о разбросанные по полу предметы, побежал к двери. Наверху его сразу же облило ледяным дождем. Он пошел на голос Ариабарта, поскальзываясь на мокрой палубе. Почему-то казалось, что уж коммодор-то выживет в любой шторм, и значит, надо держаться его.

\- Какого черта?! - зло рявкнул Ариабарт, когда Жуслан ухватил его за насквозь промокший рукав.

\- У меня в каюте вода...

\- Что?.. Сайрус, проверьте!

\- Мы утонем, - обреченно пробормотал Жуслан.

Ариабарт выругался, ухватил его за плечо и потащил за собой. Жуслан не сопротивлялся, хотя, когда понял, что его вталкивают в каюту коммодора, все же немного удивился.

\- Тут воды нет. Никуда не выходи! Твою...

На этом дверь захлопнулась, и Жуслан остался стоять в действительно сухой каюте и хлопать глазами. Выйти еще раз он не решился: во-первых, тут пахло чем-то приятным, успокаивающим бунтующий желудок и растроенные нервы, а во-вторых, холодная вода на палубе немного прояснила голову и стало ясно: лучшее, что он мог делать сейчас - не путаться у всех под ногами.

Он сел на кровать Ариабарта, от души чихнул. Жуслана знобило, он не знал, от страха или от холода, закрыл глаза буквально на минуту.  
Следующее пробуждение оказалось ничем не лучше, хотя бы потому что Жуслан был уверен, что глаза у коммодора синие, а не красные, и от его рук не идет жар.

\- ... Жуслан?

\- Не трогай меня, - потребовал он. Вышло хрипло и жалко.

\- ... горит.

С этим Жуслан был согласен, он горел. Он помнил, что совсем рядом была вода, ему только надо было до нее добраться...

\- Полсон!.. - услышал он. - ... в его каюту!

Жуслан помнил, что ее затопило. Наверное, мы все утонули, подумал он обреченно. И я оказался в аду, говорят же, что там так жарко.  
Ладонь на его лбу показалась прохладной, и глаза, которыми Ариабарт на него посмотрел, были все-таки синими, вернее, темно-голубыми. Жуслан завороженно уставился на лицо коммодора.

\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещали ему.


	2. Chapter 2

Ради того, чтобы ощутить вкус к жизни, может, и стоило проваляться почти неделю с вернувшейся простудой — хорошо еще, она снова не перешла в воспаление легких, точно доконавшее бы Жуслана.

Зато теперь самые простые вещи вроде возможности пройтись по палубе, не придерживаясь за плечо Балами, или поужинать, не опасаясь, что придется бежать к ведру с тем, чтобы исторгнуть съеденное, доставляли почти чувственное удовольствие. Память милосердно почти не сохранила подробностей прошедших дней, слишком мучительных для гордости и просто неприятных по эстетическим соображениям. Его уже почти не мучила слабость, и в зеркале Жуслан видел собственное лицо, а не бледный призрак с ввалившимися глазами и заострившимися скулами. Морская прогулка, начавшаяся столь неудачно, сейчас уже не казалась карой, посланной Жуслану за все грехи.  
Напротив, кое-чье присутствие на корабле Жуслан рассматривал как награду, которую ему еще только предстояло получить, пусть и приложив некоторые усилия. Он не был уверен, как расценивать смутные воспоминания о чужой ладони на собственном пылающем лбу или обеспокоенный взгляд голубых глаз, или шепот, уговаривающий выпить еще глоток той отвратительно-горькой гадости, которую приготовил корабельный доктор. Да, стоило признать: у коммодора имел резон заботиться о своем высокопоставленном пассажире, хотя бы простое опасение за собственное положение, но во всем происходившем Жуслану виделось нечто большее. И даже если он тем самым себя обманывал — это был приятный самообман, которому, чем дальше, тем больше удавалось найти доказательств.

И тот шторм, когда ресницы Ариабарта слиплись от морской влаги (справедливости ради стоило отметить, что они все тогда просто вымокли до нитки). Ариабарт, который втащил его в каюту и буквально бросил на кровать, голос, которым коммодор раздавал поручения, перекрикивая шум взбесившегося моря. В тот момент в нем попросту невозможно было заподозрить мягкосердного человека, а он им, как все отчетливее понимал Жуслан, был.

Его зачаровывал этот контраст. Ариабарт казался ему бриллиантом со множеством граней, бриллиантом восхитительной и редкой чистоты. И Жуслану хотелось присвоить себе подобную редкость… или хотя бы насытиться ею. Он вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что его интерес определенного рода к коммодору объяснялся не только личной притягательностью последнего, но и тем, что тело, оправившись после болезни, настоятельно требовало своего, а объектов более подходящих, чем Ариабарт, на корабле просто не было.

Так или иначе, но интерес не ослабевал ни на мгновение и, как подозревал Жуслан, был взаимным. Вот только продемонстрировать его коммодор ни в жизни бы себе не позволил. Застегнутый на все пуговицы и в прямом, и в переносном смыслах, своим безукоризненным видом, Ариабарт только дразнил и без того разыгравшийся аппетит Жуслана. Стоило лишь вспомнить его «штормового», в прилегавшем к телу кителе, с облепившими лицо мокрыми волосами (сейчас одна только прядь выбивалась из туго стянутого хвоста), как Жуслану невыносимо хотелось, чтобы море снова дало ему шанс увидеть Ариабарта во всей красе, почувствовать его запах и злые, но будоражащие прикосновения. Не будь Жуслан тогда еще настолько слаб, он не отпустил бы коммодора так просто, когда тот на следующий день пришел справиться о его самочувствии и принести извинения за свою грубость во время шторма.

Опасное и, надо сказать, довольно глупое желание. В конце концов Жуслан мог получить свое и без того, чтоб подвергать опасности весь корабль и себя заодно, надо было только тщательно обдумать все и выбрать стратегию.

Ухаживания и намеки, в которых Жуслан без лишней скромности считал себя мастером, здесь не годились. Тому не способствовала ни обстановка, ни натура самого Ариабарта. Жуслан подозревал, что все намеки тот предпочтет пропустить мимо ушей, а ухаживания и вовсе примет за насмешку. У него не было причин доверять Жуслану, и он не доверял. Не следовало забывать и то, что предположение, будто коммодор предпочитает в постели мужчин (или хотя бы просто имел подобный опыт) зиждилось на довольно ненадежном основании: книга, несколько прикосновений и взглядов. Своей интуиции Жуслан привык доверять.

Оставался еще один путь, который Жуслану не нравился, но не принимать его во внимание не получалось: воспользоваться собственным положением и приказать, дав понять, что отказ будет иметь крайне неприятные последствия для пока столь удачной карьеры Ариабарта. Принуждение в любовных делах Жуслану претило, да и он не поручился бы за реакцию коммодора.

Последний вариант был и самым простым и одновременно самым сложным. Прямое предложение предполагало прямой же ответ. Откровенность могла сыграть с Жусланом дурную шутку, но ему казалось, что именно она может склонить чашу весов в его пользу. Ариабарт, возможно, считал его тонким интриганом, значит, стоило удивить его игрой в открытую.

Теперь они почти каждый вечер после ужина вместе пили вино или кофе в каюте Жуслана. Возможно, коммодор всего лишь продолжал выполнять долг гостеприимства, но Жуслан все же надеялся, что Ариабарту приятно его общество. В противном случае тот мог избежать встреч, отговорившись выполнением своих действительно многочисленных обязанностей. Или хотя бы встречаться с Жусланом настолько редко, насколько позволяли приличия.

Их разговоры становились все более непринужденными, и, как правило, никто не спешил их завершить. Но в вечер, выбранный для наступления на неприступного коммодора, Жуслан не хотел ограничиваться беседой и когда Ариабарт, поблагодарив за приятное общество, поднялся из-за стола, Жуслан подавил желание откашляться перед первой фразой и сказал, глядя ему в глаза:

— Может, вы останетесь? Тогда вечер станет еще более приятным.

Лицо Ариабарта, до этого хранившее приветливую улыбку, буквально заледенело.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Только то, что вы привлекаете меня. Если и я вам не противен, мы можем доставить друг другу немалое удовольствие. Разумеется, в том случае, если вам не претят такие удовольствия. В противном случае приношу вам свои извинения и надеюсь, что вы не лишите меня вашего общества за эту неловкость.

Ариабарт молчал, только дернулось горло, и Жуслану мучительно захотелось ощутить это движение губами. Нет, коммодор не выглядел рассерженным. Растерянным и недоверчивым — да, пожалуй. В императорском парке Жуслану иногда случалось кормить оленей с рук. Происходившее сейчас напоминало ему тот момент, когда животное еще выбирает скрыться ему в чаще или же подойти. Убегали от Жуслана, надо сказать, редко.

Их с Ариабартом все еще разделял стол, и Жуслан не торопился преодолеть эту преграду.

— На Императорском флоте Его Величества подобные отношения запрещены и преследуются.

— И все следуют запрету? Вам случалось кого-то наказывать за подобное?

Ариабарт покачал головой.

— Рассуждения о том, какие из запретов являются глупыми, ведут к государственной измене.

— Мой дорогой коммодор, вам не нужно прикрываться от меня щитами правил, ведь я на вас не нападаю. Ваш отказ расстроит меня, но не ранит.

Ариабарт все еще стоял, не двигаясь, натянутый как струна. Потом в его глазах что-то дрогнуло.

— Мне… не хотелось бы вас расстраивать, лорд Жуслан.

— Просто Жуслан. Вы даже не представляете, как я рад это слышать, Ариабарт. Вы позволите мне называть вас просто по имени?

Ариабарт едва заметно кивнул, не делая ни шага навстречу. Все разделяющее их расстояние Жуслану пришлось преодолеть самому, и он надеялся, что ему удалось сделать это без лишней спешки. Жуслан коснулся светлой пряди, вившейся у виска, пока не позволяя себе большего. Ариабарт облизнул губы, похоже, совершенно бессознательно, без намерения сделать жест соблазнительным.

— Мне придется встать на цыпочки, чтобы вас поцеловать, — сказал Жуслан, надеясь, что Ариабарт верно истолкует его намек на то, что в постели разница в росте не будет играть никакой роли. Намек Ариабарт и правда истолковал верно, но поступить предпочел по-своему, и мгновением позже Жуслан почувствовал себя притиснутым к широкой груди.

Целовался Ариабарт умело, без следа той нерешительности, что демонстрировал ранее. Напротив, от силы его объятий и напора у Жуслана буквально подкашивались колени и прерывалось дыхание. Да, собственно, это был первый раз, когда целовал не он, а его. И Жуслан уже сквозь марево возбуждения подумал о том, что будет, если и в дальнейшем его дорогой коммодор предпочтет вести партию. Жуслан прежде не имел дела ни с кем, кто мог бы и хотел претендовать на подобное.

С Ариабартом же существовала некоторая неясность, которая, однако, скорее приятно будоражила, чем беспокоила. Прислушавшись к себе, Жуслан с немалым удивлением осознал, что будет не против любого расклада. А значит, стоило не тратить время и слова на выяснение всех обстоятельств, а положиться на то, что скоро все разрешится само собой к обоюдному удовольствию. В этот момент и без того лишенные стройности рассуждения Жуслана были прерваны ладонью Ариабарта, которая опустилась на пах, поглаживая сквозь ткань брюк. Жуслан одобрительно застонал, не отрываясь от его губ и едва удерживаясь о того, чтобы не тереться о руку. Он сожалел, что брюки не имеют обыкновения исчезать в такие моменты сами по себе вместе со всей остальной одеждой.

Ариабарт разорвал их объятия лишь для того, чтобы подтолкнуть Жуслана к кровати, до которой в каюте было буквально рукой подать. Жуслан подчинился, сделал несколько шагов в указанном направлении — альтернативой был пол или стол, а ни то, ни другое его не устраивало. Он сел на край кровати, наблюдая за Ариабартом. Тот приблизился и совершенно внезапно опустился перед Жусланом на одно колено. Выглядел он в этот момент, правда, скорее угрожающе, нежели смиренно. Жуслан едва не отпрянул от него и, кажется, не сумел полностью скрыть свою первую реакцию. Ариабарт довольно усмехнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх, положил ладони Жуслану на колени, заставив того немного раздвинуть ноги, снова коснулся паха. Жуслан прикусил губу: поза Ариабарта намекала на ласки, которые он был бы не прочь получить. Реальность оказалась несколько прозаичнее: Ариабарт всего лишь помог ему избавиться от сапог, похоже, не видя, в этом ничего унизительного для себя. Он выпрямился и стал неторопливо развязывать шейный платок, давая Жуслану возможность дальше раздеться самостоятельно. Сделать это оказалось неожиданно трудно, пальцы впустую цеплялись за пуговицы. Ариабарт смотрел на него так, будто мог наброситься в любой момент. От его взгляда у Жуслана холодело под ложечкой, а в паху сладко тянуло. На него никто и никогда не смотрел, как на добычу, a сейчас Жуслан был не против ей стать. Стать кем угодно, только бы скорее.

Ариабарт повел плечами, освобождаясь от рубашки, Жуслан, как завороженный, смотрел на дорожку светлых волос, сбегающую от пупка к паху. Ариабарт опустился рядом на кровать, скинув сначала сапоги, а затем брюки и белье. Жуслан от него безнадежно отставал. Когда Ариабарт подмял его под себя, он все еще оставался в брюках и от души мысленно проклинал их. Впрочем проклятия не оказали на брюки никакого воздействия, в отличие от ловких пальцев Ариабарта, которые на ощупь справились со всеми пуговицами, что явно свидетельствовало о том, что ему это не впервые.

Жуслан застонал сквозь зубы, почувствовав, что их с Ариабартом больше не разделяет ни одного клочка ткани. Ощущения были ошеломительными — ничего похожего на то, когда он оказывался в постели с мужчинами, которые словно пытались скрыть свою сущность за кружевом, тонкими ароматами, макияжем и откровенно женственными повадками. Ариабарт гладил и целовал его, где только мог дотянутся. Жуслан поначалу старался перехватить инициативу, но быстро сдался, осознав, насколько это безнадежно и насколько ему приятно уступать первенство. Хотя, учитывая напор и габариты Ариабарта, его, наверно, стоило об этом первенстве предупредить. Жуслан все еще тщетно пытался подобрать слова, когда расстановка сил снова изменилась. Ариабарт отстранился, потянулся за подушкой, которую слишком уж привычным, на вкус Жуслана, движением подложил себе под бедра.

— Можете не слишком осторожничать…. Жуслан, — кажется, не упомянaть титул стоило ему некоторых усилий. Ариабарт опустил голову на сложенные руки.

Выражать свое удивление и переспрашивать Жуслан не стал. Он провел языком по линии позвоночника, накрыл Ариабарта собственным телом, и, прежде чем направить себя рукой, несколько мгновений просто наслаждался этим выражением покорности и готовности Ариабарта принять его в себя. Что и говорить, его дорогой коммодор умел преподносить сюрпризы. И его не хотелось разочаровывать. Жуслан внял позволению «не осторожничать» и добился от Ариабарта довольного стона, когда вошел до конца одним плавным движением. Он поймал себя на мысли, что предпочел бы видеть лицо Ариабарта. Ничего, у него еще будет возможность, а пока следовало радоваться тому, что есть.

И Жуслан выражал радость всеми доступными и достаточно энергичными методами. Ариабарт вовсе не оставался безучастным, вскидывал бедра навстречу и выказывал просто редкостную осведомленность в отношениях, запрещенных на флоте. Жуслан заставил его встать на четвереньки и теперь трахал, двигаясь резко, почти зло. Почти желая наказать Ариабарта не то за эту осведомленность, не то за недавнюю чопорность. Зрелище собственного члена, исчезающего между ягодицами, доводило его почти до умопомрачения. Он видел, как напрягаются мышцы на спине Ариабарта, как тот цепляется за простынь, стараясь удержаться на месте во время очередного толчка. Жуслан немного сменил тактику, прежде всего давая передышку себе, почти прижался к бедрам и, двигаясь с небольшой амплитудой, ласкал член Ариабарта. Тот довольно скоро стал активно подмахивать, показывая, что действий Жуслана ему недостаточно, но Жуслан решил пока остаться глухим к подобным намекам, дожидаясь более откровенной мольбы, по возможности, облеченной в слова.

— Сильнее, черт бы вас побрал…

На мольбу походило мало, скорее на приказ, что для него явно было привычнее. Жуслану не оставалось ничего кроме как подчиниться: он и сам уже был почти на пределе.

— Да… — хрипло одобрил смену ритма Ариабарт. От этого «да» Жуслан чуть не растерял последний контроль, впрочем его все равно хватило ненадолго. Он почувствовал, как пульсирует под пальцами член Ариабарта, а потом буквально задохнулся от того, как его сжали внутри. У Жуслана не было ни шанса удержаться, и он не удержался.

***

Звон в ушах сменился тиканьем настенных часов, дрожь во всем теле — приятной усталостью. Жуслан скатился с Ариабарта, порадовавшись, что находится в собственной каюте и ему не надо никуда идти: он сомневался, что сможет сделать хотя бы шаг. Ариабарт сел немного неловко, потянулся, поводил плечами. И зевнул — широко, от души, впрочем тут же засмеялся и попросил прощения. Жуслан наблюдал за ним чуть ли не с умилением.

— Вы были правы, вечер стал еще приятнее, — Ариабарт искренне улыбнулся, не напрашиваясь на комплименты — просто констатируя факт.

— Я рад, что смог доставить вам удовольствие, — Жуслан не мог лежа склониться в церемонном поклоне, но кивнул царственно. — Буду рад повторить.

Ариабарт рассмеялся:

— Что ж, пока мы на корабле… Почему бы нет? Если мы будем достаточно осторожны. В конце концов у нас на «Руне» следователь его величества, не стоит задавать ему лишней работы.

Жуслана словно окатили холодной водой.

— Да, вы правы, — поколебавшись, он принял решение. — Мне хотелось бы поговорить с вами о цели моей… нашей миссии… Не сейчас. Завтра. Если у вас найдется время, не будете ли вы так любезны прийти ко мне?

— Вы так серьезны…

— Дело действительно серьезное.

Ариабарт всмотрелся в его лицо, кивнул и легко встал с кровати.

— Завтра до обеда я навещу вас.

***

Ариабарт утренний разительно отличался от себя вчерашнего. Снова затянутый в мундир, он совершенно не походил на человека, что не так давно стоял перед Жусланом в коленно-локтевой и азартно подмахивал. Сегодня, к облегчению Жуслана, перед ним сидел коммодор Титания, и фривольные мысли не лезли в голову, а ведь ночью Жуслан сомневался, что сможет удержать руки при себе. Смог, хотя на нахмуренные брови Ариабарта все-таки полюбовался.

— Приятно знать, что моя репутация покроет любой обман, — криво улыбнулся Ариабарт.

— Не обман, — возразил Жуслан. — Никто не просит вас лгать. Просто правда может не слишком понравиться тем, кто считает, что Титания забрала себе слишком много власти. Вы же… вам поверят.

Ариабарт хмыкнул.

— Какую роль во всем играет следователь?

— Он должен узнать, кто виноват, — Жуслан пожал плечами. — Я должен придумать, что с этим делать, чтобы клан не понес никаких потерь — или как можно меньшие.

— А я должен стоять рядом и кивать, как болванчик, — кажется, это по-настоящему оскорбило коммодора. — Вы не думали, Жуслан, что случится, если правда окажется такой, что Титания не удастся сохранить лицо?

— Думал, — признал Жуслан. — И я не знаю, что смогу сделать. В конце концов никто из нас не святой. Я допускаю, что Эсторадо вполне мог отравить Арбона ради мести или какой-то своей цели, но в таком случае разбираться с ним будет премьер-министр. А пока будем надеяться, что нас просто пытаются подставить.

Ариабарт раздумывал, накручивая на палец выбившуюся из прически прядку. Жуслан еле удержался, чтобы не дотронуться до нее.

— Я могу надеяться, что вы выпьете со мной кофе после ужина?

— Разумеется, — Ариабарт легко пожал плечами. — Буду рад составить вам компанию.

***

На Тюранджию Жуслан прибыл почти с сожалением, последние несколько дней путешествия оказались на редкость приятными. На берегу их ожидало довольно много людей: губернатор с секретарем, местная знать, носильщики и зеваки. Вздохнув, Жуслан сошел с «Руна» в сопровождении Балами, ради такого случая щеголявшего в мундире, императорского следователя Дональда Фараха, который и в обычном своем неприметном костюме выглядел достаточно угрожающе, и, разумеется, коммодора Титания с его офицерами. Что и говорить, гости оказались внушительнее хозяев.

Сам Жуслан, поразмыслив, предпочел надеть штатский костюм, впрочем выдержанный в цветах Титании, незачем пугать местных официальным мундиром.

Губернатор то и дело вытирал лоб платком, но было неясно, страдает ли он от духоты, волнуется из-за прибытия высокопоставленных гостей или чувствует за собой какую-нибудь вину. Он вел себя вежливо, но без подобострастия, держался скромно и сразу же заверил Жуслана, что сделает все, чтобы помочь в раскрытии ужасного преступления.

— Неужели вы до сих пор не нашли никого, кто мог бы это сделать? — спросил Жуслан, лениво глядя из окна кареты. Тюранджия была премилым островом, достаточно преуспевающим, чтобы замостить дороги в главном городе булыжником, но еще достаточно провинциальным, чтобы вызывать умиление у столичного жителя.

— Не имеем ни малейшего представления, — развел губернатор руками. — У лорда Арбона были недоброжелатели, а у кого их нет? Но отравление? Мы всегда жили тихо…

— Надеюсь, вы расскажете господину Фараху о недоброжелателях, — Жуслан приветливо улыбнулся губернатору. — У него не самая благодарная работа, не так ли? Подозревать всех, задавать неприятные вопросы…

— Скажу все, что знаю. Мне тоже хотелось бы узнать, кто убил лорда Арбона. Приятный человек, не заслужил такую смерть.

Жуслан глянул на губернатора, кивнул и снова повернулся к окну. Тюранджец был искренен.

Интересно…

Следователь поселился в гостинице, Жуслан, Балами и, после долгих уговоров, Ариабарт, расположились в особняке губернатора. В доме их поприветствовала губернаторская дочка — Франсия, как представил ее явно гордый отец. Милая девушка, но и только: чуть бледновата, чуть неловко держалась с гостями — ни в какое сравнение с привычными Жуслану столичными дамами. Он как можно очаровательнее улыбнулся ей, отчего Франсия вспыхнула, и развеселился, впрочем постарался скрыть смешок под неодобрительным взглядом Ариабарта.

— С завтрашнего дня мы начнем заниматься делами, — объявил он своей «команде» после того, как вещи отнесли в комнаты, а сами они освежились. — А сегодня будем отдыхать от тягот перенесенного путешествия. Не стоит прожигать меня взглядом, мой дорогой коммодор, «Руно» — прекрасный корабль, но я все-таки останусь сухопутной крысой, — они с Ариабартом улыбнулись друг другу. — Мне кажется, наш хозяин планирует этим вечером торжественный ужин в нашу честь. Что ж, будем вести себя, как и ожидается от титанийских аристократов.

— В самом деле? — удивился Балами.

Жуслан даже бровью не повел, а Ариабарт не выдержал, засмеялся.


End file.
